Polar Opposites
by AkemiYumikov3
Summary: They were two people with many differences, yet still found themselves falling for each other. SasuIno oneshot


**Polar Opposites (SasuIno)**

**Quiet**

Uchiha Sasuke never did like noise, because of his annoying blonde teammate, and the fact that you never attack successfully in noise. But somehow, he still found her loudness and voice positively calming.

**Loud**

Yamanaka Ino is loud-mouthed and brash. Ask anyone around Konoha, and that is what they'll tell you. She never likes a moment of uncomfortable silence because in her case, silence isn't golden. However, she respected the silence whenever Sasuke wished for it.

**Darkness**

In Otogakure, Sasuke is most associated with darkness. He is one of the most dangerous ninjas ever, right hand to Orochimaru, for whom he betrayed his village. Sasuke doesn't mind at all, for there has never been a time when someone became his light. But since he came back, and she welcomed him home, he knew that she would always be his North Star, guiding him, his light in the darkness.

**Luminescence**

Everyone thinks that Yamanaka Ino is the bright, cheerful blonde, almost a clone of Naruto, just a bit saner. However, whenever she is alone and has a moment to think, she is surrounded by darkness, reliving painful memories all over again. Losing her friendship with Sakura, Asuma-sensei's death, her father's death, Ibiki's death: all this, she blames herself. That's why she lets her guard down, only with one person, a man who himself has also experienced living in darkness, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Stoic**

Sasuke hates showing emotions. He thinks they make people weak, and he frowns upon them who cry. However, he is fooling himself, he knows that when he loses her (Kami-sama forbid) he will shed that mask of his own, and let himself die than live without her.

**Emotional**

Ino doesn't have problems in telling people how she really feels and what she thinks. Unless on the battlefield, she doesn't keep emotions to herself, after all, keeping them locked up inside only kills you more. She knows that she can't and won't change Sasuke, but it doesn't hinder her from showing him how to love.

**Black**

Sasuke's eyes are the color of an onyx jewel, obsidian black. Those eyes hasten him from being openly read, yet he will never ever figure out how Ino manages to read him so well. Anyway, he shouldn't be surprised, he loved her after all, and maybe he let his guard down, but you know what? He doesn't care.

**Light Blue**

Ino's eyes are the color of the ocean, a vivid blue. Orbs that are almost transparent, reflecting Ino herself. After all, what you see is what you get. Sasuke loves her baby blue eyes, and he gazes lovingly into them before leaning down to kiss her.

**Diamond**

He could be compared to a diamond, being a strong, lethal, and hard beautiful example of the male specimen. This was Ino's favorite description of him, because it messaged to other girls that they could look but not touch.

**Glass**

She was a fragile little thing, no matter how much she wished to deny. Deep inside, she knows she is only human, and she would always have weaknesses, whether she liked it or not. Sasuke was fine with it, and took it upon himself to make sure she was always safe.

**Comet**

He was a comet, someone who came and left from your lives. He never stayed permanently in one place, and there was never a place he could call home. At least, before Ino came and entered his life. Since then, he always knew that home is where his heart was-with her.

**Sun**

She was the Golden Flower of Konoha, her blonde hair and cheery personality garnering her that title. To many, she was just like the sun, someone you could rely on, someone who was always there. Yet for Sasuke, she was the sun because she came into his life and since then forever belonged there.

**Ice**

He was Konoha's "Ice Prince," a man who never shows his emotions, the man who built a protective wall of ice around his heart. But he never considered the possibility that ice would melt, and that was exactly what she had done.

**Fire**

She was the fire that melted the ice around his heart, the woman whose fiery personality got through that thick stubborn wall, proving that nothing could ever stand in Ino's way.

They were polar opposites, with a lot of differences, but it never hindered their love. After all, in their case, opposites do attract.

* * *

Lyn: Just something that came up, the monstrous plot monsters struck again! Anyway, dedicated to **Yourichi 'Ino' **cause I got the idea for the last two sentences from her profile. Hope you like it.


End file.
